


I just call to say I love you

by harusaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Slice of Life, Tsundere Wonwoo (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki
Summary: "I just call to say I love youI just call to say how much I care"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by two lines, only two, in the hit song 'I just called to say I love you' by Stevie Wonder.

* * *

 

Mingyu attentively investigates the pile of reports Business Department has just handed in, more than half of the cigarette that hasn't reached his lips for once ever since being lit has been burnt. Only when the ashes falls down, scattering on the reports he has yet to touched does he seems to be awaken, hurriedly removes the ashes and take the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling a deep breath. Suddenly, the phone placed in the corner of his working table vibrates, on the screen appears the image of a young guy with round glasses avidly reading a book, bangs going over his eyebrows. As if he was surprised, Mingyu lets out a few cough before answering the call.

"I'm listening. School's over already, Wonwoo?"

"Hello ajusshi. I still have one more compensation lesson. Right now I'm moving to its classroom." Wonwoo walks along the hallway, using his shoulder and his head to hold the phone. His hands are busy with a pile of books borrowed when he dropped by the library taking the mean time. "The thing is, I wanna say sorry. I woke up late this morning so I couldn't pack a lunch box for you. Have you had your lunch yet?" He asks with a calm voice.

Mingyu looks up to the clock hung on the wall opposite him. Eleven twenty. "It's ten more minutes for lunch time to come tho. Besides, I have a meeting at 1PM and a lot of documents to check. I'd better not have lunch today."

"Hey, hey, hey." Wonwoo steps out to the school yard, approaching the bench under a ginkgo tree, furiously tossing all the books down and clenching the fist. "Do not skip your meal! If your stomach ulcer thingy happens one more time, are you going to blame it one me? Or do you want me to play truant at this lesson taking a bus bringing food to your company forcing you to eat? That sounds pretty good, I haven't been absent for once ever since this semester started."

Mingyu bursts into laughter, there is no one in front of him but he still brings to right hand up to cover his mouth. Every time he laughs when talking to Wonwoo, he gets scolded by the latter for his "scary af" cuspids. "Are you worrying about me? Thank you. There's no need to bother you like that, I myself can handle."

"You definitely have to eat, alright? Convenience store's sandwich counts as 'eat' too. Do.not.skip.your.meal.you.hear.me?"

"Haha. Alright I got it." Mingyu's laughter echoes through the receiver, which makes Wonwoo furrow his eyebrows and take the phone away from his ear a little bit. "What time does school end this afternoon? I'll come and pick you up."

Wonwoo looks up at the ginkgo tree's lush green canopy. "Nah, I have a mid-term test on Civil Law this afternoon. An oral test, which means I shall leave as soon as I finish it. I'm afraid it will be much sooner than when your work time ends."

"It's okay, I can come pick you up and then return to my workplace." Mingyu holds out one hand, fondling a leave of the honeysuckle potted on his table.

"There's no need to do that." Wonwoo bites his lips.

"Are you embarrassed?" Mingyu trails off, his voice filled with sadness. No one can ever tell if Wonwoo feels ashamed in front of his friends for dating someone nearly two times his age.

Wonwoo's cheeks flush. "It's not what you're thinking."

"The thing is... The other day Moon - the half-Chinese bastard I sometimes tell you - saw the selfie you try taking with my phone. He turned to ask me 'Is he your sugar daddy? Looks gud bro.' Tell me, can you sustain words like those?"

"He is not wrong tho?" Mingyu laughs. He feels relieved, as if the huge burden clinging on his heart has been taken off.

"You mad? Okay so just don't let him see you, gosh if he saw you I swear I might have to keep my head down until my graduation day."

"If things become that bad, just quit, I'll bring you up."

"YOU MAD?" Wonwoo's yelling earns him a weird look from the passersby. He immediately covers his face with one hand. "I'm already a junior and you tell me to quit? Crazy."

"Yeah yeah I'm crazy. It's you who drives me crazy, it's you who makes me lose my mind." From Mingyu's laughter, Wonwoo can tell how rejoicing the older is right now. "You told me that there's an oral test this afternoon, right? Remember, don't speak too softly or the judges will deduct your mark. Just speak as loudly as the way you yelled at me a moment ago."

"I didn't ask you to teach me stuffs, did I? I'm hanging up. Remember to have your lunch."

"You too. Eat well, and don't read while you eat. It's not good for your stomach."

"I got it."

"Hang up, then."

"There's one more thing," Wonwoo pauses a little.

 

_"I love you, ajusshi."_

 

With that, he hangs up, turning off the phone's ring, turning off the phone's vibration and throwing it into the very depth of his backpack. He gasps, bringing both hands to touch his face. There's still heat on his cheeks. His heart is still pounding like crazy in his chest.

It takes him a while to calm down. He looks down to his wristwatch. Eleven thirty five. He's five minutes late. _God, please tell me that my bro Junhee has spared a seat for me._

 

* * *

 

Mingyu keeps staring at his phone screen. "Call ended - 00:06:07"

He keeps staring until the screen lights off, turning black, reflecting the dumbfounded I-don't-even-know-wth-just-happened face of his.

 

* * *

 

Secretary Lee and Assistant Kwon have always wondered why President Kim didn't choose a private work place, instead he chose to have a wall of glass to separate his work space from the staff's one. Now they understood that the glass wall makes it easy for him to inspect his employees, and easy for the employees to stalk their boss as well.

The two keep trying to extend their necks toward the glass wall, observing their boss being dazed by looking at his own phone for a long moment before putting it down, reaching the forgotten documents. _Whut whut? Our boss is... chuckling?_

Seeing Business Department's manager passing by, the two enthusiastically wave at him. "Manager Boo! Boo-ssi! Boojangnim!" The said person startles at the third time being called and drops by. "Did you write joke in your reports or something?"

No sooner had Manager Boo understood a word or looked at the direction his colleagues give than his head got pressed down under the table.

President Kim opens the door and walks out.

 

* * *

 

A moment later, the president returns, _his hand is holding a half pink half blue plastic bag? And what's that thing in the bag? A lunch box?_

After their boss has been properly back to his seat, the three employees continue their observing 'career'. The boss opens the lunch box, taking a picture. He eagerly(?), hurriedly finishes the lunch box, taking another picture.

Manager Boo exclaims. "Today our nearly-half-eighty boss suddenly became a teenage girl. I guess in this life whatever the heck can happen." Only when he's finished his words does he realizes that he was rather exaggerating. He gives himself a few slaps before retreating.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo yawns, maybe for a little bit too long and he doesn't even bother to cover his mouth. The Moon dude has dozed off already. Gosh, this General Sociology class can't fascinate him on the regular lesson, let alone compensation one. Why at the first place he chose it as an optional subject anyway?

He rummages his backpack, looking for his phone. For the whole morning he hasn't checked Neko Atsume yet, the cats must have run out of food. The red-eyed Frosty that he craves for days probably hasn't bothered to come yet.

The moment he found his phone, the notification light was flickering with white. There's a new message. An MMS one.

 

 

 

> <the-lunch-box-I-bought-from-conbini-myself.jpg>
> 
> <the-no-lunch-box-cuz-I-ate-'em-all-lol.jpg>
> 
> This can't compare to your lunch box.
> 
> You have to make it up for me tonight.
> 
> Mingmungie ajusshi - 11:51

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if this is a huge disappointment ;~;  
> I haven't written for years and English is like my... third language?  
> (I'm Vietnamese and majoring in Japanese language and culture studies tbh)  
> 


End file.
